


School for 5

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [21]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Mixing school and their work is fun.Daybreakers 2020School life- Daybreakers
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 5





	School for 5

“Did someone call Yusuke?” Ann asked as they slipped out the gates together. “Since plans have-“ She turned her head just slightly before she huffed. “Changed again.” She finished dryly. “Joker we have a tail… again.” She muttered as she hugged the side that was closest to Akira. “Maybe we shouldn’t meet up directly.”

“That has nothing to do with anything.” Akira smiled brightly. “We’re just a bunch of kids doing what we do best.” He tilted his head as they walked. Around them various other students were heading to the station. “If we lose them a few times and split up as normal they won’t even know where they lose us. I’m not saying we might have to duck into Mementos to lose them but if you guys want to.” Akira laughed as he slung his arm around Ann’s shoulder. “Maybe you should meet up with those girls who wanted to talk as we find Yusuke.”

“Man you mean when I find Yusuke.” Ryuji huffed as he stretched. “We can head in without you guys and Leader can slip into the metaverse all on his lonesome. Mona and I can head in and look for Yusuke you can lose the tails Akira.”

“Taking pretty much all the fun away from this.” Akira smiled. “Ryuji what did I do to deserve that? And Ann I messaged Yusuke. He said he’ll be running late so Ryuji or even you will find him before I do. I guess that I’ll lose them somewhere entertaining again.” He grinned. “The convenience store it had been last time correct? Now where should I lose them.” He mused and Ann shook her head at him. “Come on Ann this is entertaining.” He adjusted his glasses before he laughed low in his throat. “I just love when those who can’t behave themselves look for me to punish them.”

“Don’t be too mean.” Morgana muttered from the bag. “And considering how obvious they usually are you don’t even have to try hard at losing them. We could lose them in the train by doubling back!”

“I think we did that already.” Ryuji murmured. “We did didn’t we? A day that it was raining.”

“We weren’t even trying Joker’s the one that saw something he wanted a closer look at. When we realized we had lost them…” Ann trailed off. “Well that’s just how it is. Of course they are a bit curious about us.” She muttered. “We were-“

“Ground zero.” Akira smiled brightly. “It’s why we are making sure to do as many jobs as we can that don’t have anything to do with Shujin. Nothing wrong with a little Shujin case here and there but we need our presence elsewhere as much as possible. Which is why we can’t just let them find Yusuke so easily.” He finished.

“With that said.” Ann teased. “We’re ditching them aren’t we? Let’s go Joker.”

X

“Hello goodbye.” Ryuji murmured before he lowered his phone. “Fox you’re here?” Yusuke turned slowly before he nodded. “Man when did it start to rain out there? Mementos feels like-“

“We’re in for a tough time of it today.” Morgana sighed. “Joker hasn’t made it in yet. Panther neither.”

“They will be fine. Both are skilled in the art.” Yusuke murmured softly. “In fact I think when it comes to avoiding attention the two of them are better than anyone else. Joker melts into the shadows.”

“It’s a gift or something that he needed to learn with his past.” Ryuji shrugged. “Panther is the same way I think. Least I think that is how it works for her. She doesn’t really talk about it much but being watched all the time sure does make you want to get good at hiding.”

“That is true…” Yusuke said softly. “It’s a skill that the world forces you to. Speaking of such… how goes the various tails Joker seems to have accumulated?”

“Huh?” Ryuji frowned as he swore something moved ahead of them. “Oh uh… they are annoying but manageable. Kinda corny honestly. Sometimes Joker is just sitting and reading and four seat away someone is staring him down from the council. Really obvious and corny. Panther is this close to pretending to date him so they will give him some privacy.” Ryuji snorted. “Hell I was this close to giving them something to look at if you get what I mean? But Joker said it isn’t that bad.”

“I wish I could be close to where you are.” Yusuke’s hand dangled by his sword. “It would make things easier if I could also be your support but the way things are I’m also of use away from you.”

“It’s lonely though right?” Ryuji said softly. “I’m lonely too. Panther and Joker and Mona are together all the time.”

“I’m in a desk.” Morgana huffed. “And… okay but I get what you mean.”

“Who get’s what?” Akira asked as he and Ann came around the corner. “And you know that the vice president tried to trip me? I almost tripped him back.”

“It’s getting worse.” Ann muttered. “But we have requests to do. Let’s be on our way.”

X

“Yusuke?” Ann asked as she popped open first her can of soda and then Akira’s. “He found the person we were looking for?”

“Not just that.” Akira smiled as he showed her his phone. “He’s sharing his next piece with me. What do you think? Personally?” He mused smiled at the simple piece that Yusuke had sent. “It makes me wish it could be like that. All of us together under one uniform.”

“Me too. let’s smuggle him in with one. I think he could fit in one of my shirts. Lend him a pants Akira.” Ryuji dropped into the seat next to Akira. “Or… Hey Ann. Lend Yusuke one of your shirts. Maybe Akira can lend him the glasses and shoes. He’ll be a right sight.”

“I’ll tell Yusuke exactly what you said.” Morgana said from Akira’s lap. “But maybe we should do it the other way around. Invade Kosei.” A pause went around them at that.

“You know what?” Akira grinned. “I like that plan.”


End file.
